Finding Out
by Destiny06
Summary: After keeping their relationship a secret. The people in Tea's and Seto's lives find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_'thoughts'_

* * *

"Tea?"

"Joey?"

"**KAIBA!!!"**

Severing the limo to other lane and hitting the curve of the street.

"**What do you think you are doing?!"** yelled Joey from the driver seat not looking back at them, since he was checking if anyone got hurt.

"Joey, I can explain everything to you." Tea exclaimed.

"Tea, I think its time we told somebody. And even though I would rather tell it to someone else, Joey can be an exception" whisper Seto.

"Seto!" Tea whisper harshly.

"What?" asked Seto.

"Never mind, but I think your right "whisper Tea while looking at Seto's eyes.

Turning her head to Joey, "Joey there's...something you should know" said Tea as she took a deep breath.

"I hope you are telling me that this is a dream, because I would** really **like to wake up…" Joey replied while turning his head to them.

"Joey...me...I...me...and Seto are going out..."said Tea worriedly wondering how Joey was going to take it.

"..."

"Joe--" before finishing the sentence Tea and Seto saw Joey's eye roll back and collapsed after what Joey had just witness.

"Oh god! Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Do you think he faint cause of what he was told or...how we **are**?" Seto stated as he peered over to Joey's unconscious body and look back at Tea.

Seto was on top of Tea. His jacket on the floor of the limo, his hair messy, his pants were close from being taken off, and his long sleeve shirt was open. While Tea had her hair messy, her pearl necklace scattered on the floor and her dress hiked up to her thigh and her strap from the dress were down to her shoulders.

"I think both." Tea said looking at Seto and looking at the unconscious Joey.

"We got to get dress quickly before he wakes up."

"But...w-we were so close on…" said Seto and he nuzzled Tea's neck and slowly started to kiss her neck.

"I know, but we...we...can always do it later, but not now" said a determine Tea as she tried not to moan from Seto's doing. _'It would allow make him go further.' _Trying to push Seto off of her and trying to fix her self. Seto stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Alright...but you promise?" pouted Seto while looking like a 5 yr old, who wanted ice cream but couldn't have it.

"I will" smiled Tea.

"Alright" said a happy Seto as he got off of her and started to fix his clothes

'_I can't wait'_ thought Seto as he stared at Tea while she fix herself up.

"What?"

"Nothing." He flash a smile but not before hiding his smirk.

**A/N: I decide to rewrite everything again and hopefully make the chapter longer.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write again. But now I'm back and thank you for being patience. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Coming around from his faintness, Joey had heard whispers.

"I can't believe this happened" whispered Tea.

"Well what did you expect to happen? I thought he was going to try to kill me but instead he…faints" whispered Seto not before chuckling when he said "faint".

"Seto! Please, he's one of my friends and I want him to be happy that I'm dating you." Tea whispered.

"Sorry, but it just so funny that he fainted" Seto laughed.

'_Why that Kaiba. As soon as I get up, I'm going to beat the living crap out of him'_ thought Joey, not before making a noise.

"I think he's waking up" said Tea.

"Joey… Joey… Joe…" Tea said softly as she shook him lightly.

Grunting, "I'm up. Where am I?" asked Joey

"You're in my house" Seto replied.

"KAIBA!" yelled Joey as he was about to lunged at him but Tea pushed him down on the sofa he was on.

"JOEY! Stop it please" pleaded Tea.

"Tea, what the hell is going on?" said Joey.

Sighing, "Joey, do you remember when we were in the limo?" asked Tea

"Of course I do. Tea, what you said in the limo, is..is it true?" asked a disbelief Joey.

Seeing Joey's face and how he would react wasn't going to be a perfect picture. But Tea knew that she couldn't lie to Joey, one of her best friends. Friend. That was Joey; she couldn't keep him from the dark any longer. _'It was time to tell him the truth.'_

Nodding her head to answer his question, she saw the look on Joey's face.

"Tea, is he blackmail you? We'll get the gang to do whatever it needs to get you out of Kaiba's hands" said a determine Joey.

"No, he isn't blackmailing me. Joey, what I said in the limo is true. Seto and I are really dating and we love each other"

Tea turned to look at Seto's eyes, which had so much love for her. And Joey saw that. But he wasn't going to believe it. One of his best friends, Tea, to be exact, is going out with Kaiba. The same Kaiba that made funny of Yugi and the others.

Getting an idea, Joey knew it was the only way to prove the Kaiba was wrong for her even if it meant hurting her.

"Tea, this can't be true. I always thought that you liked Yugi or Yami and eventually get married to one of them" said Joey hiding a smile and knowing what was going to happen.

'_**Yugi **or **Yami**. **Marrying Tea**. Not as long as I'm still breathing'_ thought a furious Seto.

"Why you little punk" yelled Seto as he lunged at Joey.

Lunging at Joey, Tea couldn't believe that Seto would go and start fighting with Joey. Seto had promise her that he wouldn't do anything to Joey. Joey would have been the key to everything. He would have helped if any of her friends found out and Seto knew that. _'Doesn't ...he want to be with me?'_ thought Tea as she looked at them.

All the furniture kept on getting in the way of the fight. The couch were Joey was lying on was flip over, the glass table near the couch was shattered. Everything was breaking as Joey and Seto fought.

All Tea could do was watch, as tears started to form in her eyes and she watch them fighting.

"Please, stop fighting" mumbled Tea as tears started to leak out from her eyes.

"Please, stop."

A gasp and a loud slam were heard.

"**What's the hell is going on?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_'thoughts'_

* * *

"Mokuba" both Seto and Joey said as they were strangling each other.

"Mo...ku...ba" mumbled Tea

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" yelled Mokuba as he walked to them, but not before going to see a crying Tea.

"Tea, are you alright?" said Mokuba softly as he hugged her.

"Mokuba, I couldn't do anything…"whispered Tea in his ears, but not so soft that Seto and Joey couldn't hear.

Coming into the house and seeing Tea about to be on her knees and seeing her crying rose anger in Mokuba. _'How could this have happen, everything was going fine.'_ thought Mokuba. He knew that eventually Tea's friend would find out about her relationship with Seto. He knew that Joey was going to kill Seto, but now. Seeing his brother coming close to them, Mokuba let Tea go and put her in the arms of his brother.

"Tea..." whispered Seto as he hug her.

"You…promise…Seto" as Tea return the hug.

"I know, I'm...sorry"

Picking her up bridal style, Seto went up the stairs with Tea in his arm.

"HEY! COME BAC--" not finishing the sentence since Mokuba pulled on Joey's sleeve.

"Joey, please."

Turning his head to Mokuba, "But…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." smiled Mokuba.

"Yeah, but who knows what they'll do if there alone" as Joey looked up the stairs to see Seto and Tea's figure disappear.

Sighing "Don't worry, they already done "it" before."

"WHHHAATTT!!!"

Trying not to laugh, "Relax, it was a joke. OK. I was just trying to relax you."

"Yeah, like that was going to help me relax." said Joey sarcastically.

"Don't worry. They're just going to talk."

Looking at the stairs again and making a move to the first step, "I should still check."

Grabbing a hold of Joey and giving him a look, Joey sighed. " Alright, alright. I'll let them be...for just a while."

"That's all I'm asking for. Umm... Joey, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Huh?...Yeah. Sorry about this." said Joey as he picked up a chair.

"No problem, at least you got it out of your system."

"Hardly" whispered Joey

Laughing at what he heard, Mokuba became serious as he remember the crying Tea. "So... can you tell me what happen before I came in?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Italics: flashback_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

"Hmm?...Lets see...AH! Got it. So this is what happened..."

_Light had peaked out of the curtains, as two body figure were sleeping in their bed. A hand reached out from under the sheets as it reached out to the table to shut off the alarm. Eyes opening slowly, she looked at the clock. Groaning she turned to see her boyfriend sleeping._

_Gently shaking him up, "Joey...wake up...Joey..."_

_Still seeing that he was sleeping, she shook him harder. "Joey, wake up.."_

_Nothing happen, not even a single movement. ' Why can't he wake himself up for once.' thought the irritated women as she kicked him, but nothing. **"Ugghh! Jo-o-e-e-y-y! WAKE UP!"** 'Hmmm?' smirked the women as she stop kicking him, when an idea came to her. Having a gleam in her eye, she grabbed the covers and put it under her head. She slowly went to his..._

* * *

"Woah! Joey, I don't need to **know** that!" shouted Mokuba as a flush of red appeared.

"But you wanted to know from the beginning..."

"**Well not that far!" **shouted Mokuba as he got embarrassed again.

"Yeah I guess your right...Sorry."

"No problem, just don't start there again. Start somewhere else" pleaded Mokuba.

"OK, well how about when I...got the phone call." Joey stated

"Sure, that sounds safe" said Mokuba.

_

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello" Joey answered the phone. _

" _Joe, hey, its me Tristan."_

"_Hey buddy, what's up?"_

"_I'm good. Joe, I was wondering if you can do me a favor."_

"_Sure, name it"_

"_OK, well you know I work at the limo service?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_There's a special event tonight. And we need another driver to pick up the guest. And I was wondering if you can do it?"_

"_Hmm? I don't know..."_

"_It pays 150 an hour" Tristan said quickly before Joey denied the job._

"_What are you serious?"_

"_Yeah, I know. I was surprise too; but my boss was out of driver; so I took it, of course and I remember you needed some cash."_

"_I do need the cash...o.k. I'm in, what do I have to do?"_

"_Just meet me at my place and I'll tell you all the things you need to know."_

"_Sounds good. What time do I have to be there?"_

"_Around 7"_

"_Alright. Till then, see ya."_

"_See ya."_

"_So, what's this whole event thing?" asked Joey from inside Tristan's car._

"_I heard the event was for business or a party for someone. I didn't pay to much attention."_

_'Hmm? I wonder why.' "Yeah, it really doesn't matter. So is this the place?" asked Joey when he felt the car slow down._

"_Yep, c'mon." said Tristan as he shut off his car and opened the door. Joey followed after Tristan._

"_Tristan, you came." smiled a young 20 year old blonde hair woman as she came close to Tristan and kissed him on the cheek._

_'Ha, no wonder he didn't pay attention' smirked Joey as he saw Tristan's face go red._

"_I-Its n-no trouble... I brought... friend...help." said a bashful Tristan_

_Trying not to laugh out loud, Joey couldn't believe how shy his friend was acting.' Oh man, this is priceless.'_

* * *

Laughing, "Man, I wish I could have been there."

"You should have seen it Mokuba, his face was so red and he couldn't even talk."

Laughing again; Mokuba asked, "So...what...happen...next?" as he tried to stop laughing.

* * *

"_Aww, your so sweet, Tristan." smiled the women as she turned to Joey._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Naomi Ito. Thank you for coming in such short notice." smiled the women as she stuck out her hand._

_Shaking her hand, "Its nice to meet you, too. I'm Joey Wheeler, and its no problem at all."_

"_Thank you very much, my dad is going to need all the help."_

"_Oh, you don't run this place?"_

"_No, my dad does. Sometimes I come and help him."_

"_NAOMI!!!" yelled a tall gray hair man._

_Turning her head to the person who called her, Naomi yelled, "COMING!!" Turning her head back to Joey and Tristan, she said, "That's my dad. I better go. It was nice meeting you." She smiled at Joey and turned to Tristan, "Your a lifesaver. Bye." and winked at him before going to her dad. _

"_..."_

"_BYE!!" yelled Tristan, but it was to late. Naomi had disappear._

_Muffling his laughter, "Smooth...Real...smooth..." but in the end, Joey failed to hold his laughter._

"_Shut up!" said Tristan as he pushed Joey away from him._

"_HEY!!"_

_Sighing,"Sorry, c'mon. Looks like there telling what we got to do." _

_Looking around, a couple a guys have surrounded Naomi's father, Mr. Ito. He was explaining how the event was going to occur. _

_Strictly, "All the limo drivers will leave the building before 9pm. Before leaving the building, all will receive the address of whom they were going to pick up for the event. The address will be on this paper, that my daughter, Naomi will give to you. All drivers will be at the guest house at 9, no later. All drivers should escort the guest to the limo and arrive at the event at 9:30 sharp. When the event is finish, you will take the guest back home. In case of emergency, try to fit as many guest as you can in the limo and take them as far as you can from the hall that the event is taking place. And if any one of you messes up, you all be--"_

"_Dad" spoke Naomi gently._

_Coughing,"Everyone, got it?" said Mr. Ito_

"_Yes." answered all the limo drivers._

"_You know where the uniforms are, so hop to it." barked Mr. Ito._

"_Woah. He's got a temper." said Joey as he followed Tristan to get the uniforms._

"_Nah, that's just his usual tone. You should see when someone talks to Naomi, it ain't pretty." shiver Tristan as he grabbed 2 pairs of uniforms_

"_I guess you got on his bad side." said Joey as he started to change, as well as Tristan._

"_Nope, I've seen it and lets just say the guy isn't around anymore." gulped Tristan_

"_Wait, didn't we just talk with her?"_

"_Yeah, lucky her dad was busy. I would have been next." said a relax Tristan_

"_Me too, so how do I look?" smiled Joey_

"_Not bad, if you didn't put the jacket inside out."_

"_How was I suppose to know! There's two side that has buttons." exclaimed Joey as he put his jacket on right._

"_I know what you--" Tristan was interrupted when Mr. Ito yelled, "LETS MOVE IT!"_

_Rushing out quickly, all the men scattered to their limos._

"_Shoot the paper." _

"_I'll get it. Just pick a limo, Joey."_

_Running; to find Naomi heading back to her dad's office, Tristan yelled out to her. Turning around, Naomi smiled. "I knew someone was forgetting their paper."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that."_

"_No problem."_

"_TAYLOR, MOVE IT!!" yelled Mr. Ito_

_'Yikes'__"See you later Naomi" said Tristan quickly as he got the papers and headed for his limo._

"_Bye." Naomi said softly as she saw the limo speed off to their destination._

* * *

"So I went to pick up the guest, like I was suppose to. And I think when the party was hitting off, that's when it started."said Joey as he got a broom and started to sweep off the broken glass.

Giving the dust pan to Joey, Mokuba started to reorganize the living room before the fight started.

"Go on" stated Mokuba.

_

* * *

'Man this is so boring.' thought Joey as he loosen his tie._

_Turning to the building, Joey saw more people coming. 'When is this going to be over?' Turning back to the wheel, he turned on the radio and slowly close his eyes. 'I could just...' Soon after, snoring could be heard from the driver seat._

_Suddenly, the car was pushed. Slowly opening his eyes, Joey went to see where the push came. Opening his door, he missed the person's face but saw him ducking his head to get in the car. Afterwards he closed the door. 'Guess the old guy doesn't need any help.' thought Joey as he got into the car._

"_Lets move it!" yelled the passenger._

"_Sheesh. Grumpy, much?" mumbled Joey as he turned on the engine. Leaving the parking lot, Joey made a left to the passenger's house._

"_Ahh..."_

"_Ooh..."_

_'Weird...I don't remember the old guy bringing a wo...men...' a devilish smirk appeared on Joey's face._

_'Looks like he's getting lucky, tonight...'thought Joey as he smirked again, but then the image of the old guy having sex couldn't stop to appear in Joey's mind.'Eeewww...Old people having...eeww...I can't even say the word' a shiver went down his back. Another moan was heard but this time it was the guy.'Looks like the girl knows what to do.' Suddenly Joey heard something snap and fall to the floor, hoping everything was alright, he pressed the intercom button._

"_Is everything alright...in there?"_

"_Yeah. Just keep driving." barked the passenger_

_'Hm? That doesn't sound like the old man.' Thinking about the old man, Joey had remember that he was feeble and needed help to get in the car. He also remember talking to him, and he had a gentle voice. Now that he thought about it the person in the back, didn't need any help and sounded like he was in a rush._

_'So, who do I have back there?'_

_'It couldn't help but peek...since its not the old guy.' smirked Joey._

_Lifting one of his hands to fix the rear-view mirror. After having it in the right view of the backseat, he went to the window button. Slowly pressing the button and not making a sound, the window went down. Looking at the rear-view mirrors, he saw the window half-way gone. Smirking, 'Almost there.' as he saw the window disappearing. 'Yes!' Looking at the mirror, he saw both of the passengers laying on the seat. The brown-haired women's head was looking at the seat, which made it impossible to see her face. Her hands were in the guy's brown hair. The guy was atop of her and was leaving red marks on where he kissed her. His hands went down at the edge of the women's dress, dragging the dress to the women's thigh. 'This is better than porn.' thought the excited Joey as he continue to watch. But everything came to a stop, when the man's hand went under the women's dress, doing something to her to make the women gasped. She had moved away from the seat. Arching her body up and the women's face was able to see. He couldn't believe who he saw._

"_Tea?" not realizing he spoke._

_Seeing her opening her eyes, and turning her head to see who called her name. Her eyes widen as she came into contact of the person who called her._

"_Joey?"_

_Feeling Tea tense up, Seto looked up to her to see that she wasn't in the mood anymore. She was now staring at something else that frighten her. Following her gaze, he came eyes to eyes to the person Tea was looking at._

"_**Kaiba!!!" **_

* * *

"So that's what happen?" question Mokuba.

"Yep, I couldn't believe it..." said Joey as he started to go silent.

"You actually put down the window. You perv." laughed Mokuba.

"I didn't know it was **them**!"exclaimed Joey

"That reminds me, who gave you the right to put down the window." said Seto as he stood on top of the stairs.

**A/N:Thanks for being patience with me. I'm soooo sorry. I'm trying to update more and like I promise to give you a longer chapter. Please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Seto walk to Joey. Both staring at each other, none of them making any movements. 

Speaking first, Joey asked, "What about you?"

"What about _me_?"

"Who gave you the _right_ to be with Tea?" spoke Joey in anger, as he walk up closer to Seto.

"Its _our _decision to make." said Seto as he also made a step.

Blue eyes clashed with brown eyes as both Seto and Joey stood tall. Both sending cold stares to the other, as they started to form a plan to _harm_ the other. Seeing his brother small and hidden smirk, Mokuba knew is wasn't good. The need to interrupt them was the only solution, Mokuba could think of. _'Before any of them do something they might regret. Especially...to Tea.'_

"How's Tea doing?" Seto and Joey lost their 'stares' at the mention of Tea.

"She's... fine" Seto said sadly as he looked away from Joey's stare to look at Mokuba.

"What's wrong?" said Mokuba as he saw Seto's expression change quickly.

"Its nothing. She just mad at me." said Seto as he sat down.

"She should be." mumbled Joey as he looked away from Seto.

Looking up at Joey, Seto gave a cold stare at him, but quickly changed to sadness.

"I guess she's mad at you and... you as well" said Mokuba as he looked away from Seto and turned to look at Joey.

"Why me?"

"C'mon Joey. You can't be serious."

"I am!"

"You got to be kidding me." mumbled Seto.

"**You got a problem, Kaiba!"** anger rose in Joey.

"**I do! I got my girlfriend hating me because of you!" **yelled Seto as he pointed upstairs to where Tea was.

"C'mon, relax, you two." as Mokuba got between the two and tried to push them away from each other.

"This isn't... helping any of you two, especially...Tea." as Mokuba push his brother away from Joey.

Feeling Seto give up from attacking Joey, Mokuba sighed. "Thank you" an out of breath Mokuba said as he sat down.

"Can...I at least see her?" asked Joey

"Third door on the left." replied Seto

"Thanks" whisper Joey as he quickly went up the stairs to see his friend.

"You think it was wise for him to go up to your room"

"I guess. Tea is there, he'll find out the _truth_."

"He isn't going to be happy" said Mokuba as he looked up the stairs.

"No, he won't" said Seto as he got up and went to the kitchen. Mokuba followed behind.

* * *

"Tea." knocked Joey on the door. Hearing a muffle voice to come in, Joey came in and close the door. Looking at the room, Tea laid on the bed. Coming close to see Tea, he saw her tear streak face. Laying right next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, as Tea started to cry on his chest. 

"I'm so sorry Tea." whisper Joey as he stroke her hair.

"Why?" mumbled Tea

"You know Tea. You know what he's done."

"But still..." said Tea as she looked up to him

"You love him. Don't you?"

Nodding her head yes, Joey spoke again. "There are other guys out there. Guys who are much better than him."

"I know...I know."

Realizing that Tea loved Kaiba a lot, Joey said, "But they won't be him, huh?"

"Yeah."whispered Tea

"Look Tea, I'm not sure if this is a good relationship. He can hurt you."

"He wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves me."

"What happens if he doesn't love you anymore."

"He won't."

"But still..."

"He won't" said a determine Tea.

"You act like him."

Giggling, "Is that a crime?"

"It—No it isn't."smiled Joey.

Laying her head on his chest; Tea spoke, "Joey, I love him. He loves me. Please understand that?"

Taking a deep breath, "Fine, but if he hurts you in any way. I'm allowed to kill him. Deal?" he looked at Tea with serious eyes as he stick out his pinkie.

Pinkie-swearing, she replied, "Deal"

"Good." as he kissed her forehead.

"So, your o.k. with me and Seto going out?"

"I guess I have too, if I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'm still your best friend."

"I know, but still... I'm allowed to worry"

Nodding her head, she wipe her tears of joy. "Thank you." as she hugged him.

"No problem." as he hugged her back.

Hearing knocking at the door, Tea release herself from the hug and went to open the door. Opening to see Seto, she smiled at him.

"I take your not mad at me anymore?" he asked.

Shaking her head no, she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Smiling in the kiss, his arms encircled her waist as they started to get into it.

"Ugh! C'mon Tea. My eyes!!"

Breaking apart from the kiss, she yelled, "Sorry." as she brought Seto into the room, without breaking the embrace.

Getting off the bed, Joey walk up to them. "So I guess I have to accept you as Tea's b-boyfriend." not being able to say the word.

"Yeah I guess you do."smirked Seto.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you smirking then?"

"Because now... you know our secret. _Our dirty little secret_."

Automatically, both Tea's and Joey's face blushed.

"Seto." mumbled an embarrassed Tea.

"Please stop. I rather not want to barf right now." said a pale Joey.

"Fine, but now you know. Don't tell anyone just yet. "

"Believe me, they wouldn't believe me even if I were telling the truth." smirked Joey.

Another knock came, as the door open.

"Mokuba." smiled Tea

"Its going to see you smiling and in Seto's arm." smiled Mokuba.

"Is there something wrong, Mokuba?" asked a smiling Seto

"No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to know if Joey was staying for dinner, since dinner is ready."

Everyone looked at him, knowing that this would be the most important thing to Tea. This would mean he was accepting Tea's and Seto's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sure"smiled Joey.

Smiling, Tea loosen her hold on Seto and went to Joey's side and hugged him. Whispering, "Thank you" to Joey's ear. Seto and Mokuba started to leave the room to go downstairs. "No problem." Joey responded as he hugged her as they also started to leave to go downstairs for dinner.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." replied Joey as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"Your welcome." replied Seto, not before his eyebrow arched up.

"What?"

"I didn't believe you ever had manners."

"Well, I do." barked Joey.

"Seto" pleaded Tea

"Sorry, about that... comment"

"Its fine."

"So, who's ready for dessert?" asked Mokuba as he hold up a chocolate fudge cake.

"I would." replied all of them

"Alright then. Coming right up." said Mokuba as he got plates from the cabinets.

"So, give my compliments to the chef for this dinner and dessert." replied Joey as he ate the cake.

"Your very welcome." replied Seto

Coughing out loud, and spitting out the cake from choking, Joey questioned, "You made this..." as he pointed out to the food.

"Yep. You don't believe me." said Seto.

"Joey, Seto has been taught from the best chef and has been in cooking competition."replied Tea

"No way." said a disbelief Joey.

"Yep, he's won a lot of competition. You should see his trophy room." said Mokuba as he ate some of his cake.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"asked Tea

"Its nothing. I just wonder if he can make me dinner from now on."

Laughing, "Dream on." said Seto.

Eyes had widen, when he heard Kaiba laughing. "I got to be dreaming." said Joey as he was in shock.

"Nope, your not" replied Seto as he got up and started to take the dishes.

"Don't tell me you clean dishes too!"

"Yep, he sure does. Well..._some of the times_."a devilish smirk appeared on Mokuba.

"What do you mean "_some of the times" _?"

"He's usually..._busy_." another devilish smirk appeared on Mokuba's face.

Not understanding what he meant, he looked at Kaiba to find him smiling with Tea by his side. _'Busy...Kaiba...Tea...'_ "Uh, c'mon!" whined Joey

"What's wrong Joey?"asked Tea as she turned to face him.

"Can't you guys..."

" "Can't you guys" what?"

Not believing what he's going to say, "Can't you guys control yourselves?"

Tea's face became red, while Seto smirk.

"What are you talking about Joey?"

"Mokuba, was telling me how you guys can't _control yourselves_"

"Mokuba!!"

"Sorry" spoke an apologetic Mokuba.

"Its alright Mokuba. To tell you the truth its usually Tea, who can't control herself." smirked Seto.

"Tea?!" asked a shock Joey.

"Seto" said a unbelief Tea and she hit him.

"What?" asked Seto as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you say that? Its usually you, who always says, _"I want you Tea, now."_ "

"But you yourself agree on that."

"Yeah, but..."

"..."

Believing that she said it out loud, they turned around to see Joey's angry face in front of them. But were surprise to see he wasn't there.

"He went to the bathroom." replied Mokuba as he picked up the wet dishes and started to dry them.

"You think he heard?"asked Tea.

"Oh, I heard." yelled Joey from a far.

* * *

"So, thanks again for dinner" said Joey as he started to put on his jacket. 

"No problem." replied Kaiba.

"So you ready to go, Tea?" asked Joey as he was watching her standing there talking to Mokuba.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Umm..."

"Didn't you tell him?" asked Seto as he went up to her.

"I guess it passed my mind."

"What didn't you tell me, Tea?"

"He isn't going to like this." replied Mokuba as he started to cover his ear. Seto following as well.

"What's going on, Tea?"

Getting her hands near her ear she replied, "Um... how can I say this. _'Without you blowing up'_ I live here, Joe." she said quickly as she closed her eyes and cover her ear.

"..."

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw him looking at her. Realizing he didn't scream, she let out a deep breath, and uncover her ears.

"3" said Mokuba as he still cover his ear as he saw Joey's eyes get red.

"2" replied Seto as he also still cover his ear as he saw Joey's face get red.

"1" sighed deep as Tea cover her ears again as she saw Joey opening his mouth.

"0" all 3 of them said together as they saw Joey explode.

"_**WWWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!????"**_

**

* * *

A/N:Hope you guys like this chapter. Review please. Thanks. Oh I just realized that I didn't tell you how old the were.Sorry :( **

Seto: 22

Tea:21

Joey:22

Mokuba:16


End file.
